Rated R
Television Animation in the United States have the ability to ban anyone from being admitted in TV-14-rated cartoons without showing proof of their age. Tennessee state law set the minimum age to view an TV-14 episode (including TV-MA) in Television Animation without adult accompaniment at 18. It was enacted in 2020 and it is the only state in the US where the minimum viewing age is higher. List of R Rated Movies Partial list for major production companies THINKFilm Movies *''The Dangerous Lives of Altar Bogs'' (2002) Ages 17 and up starring Emile Hirsch Kieran Culkin Jena Malone Jodie Foster Vincent D'Onofrio Jake Richardson Tyler Long Arthur Bridges Protagonist Francis Doyle Di Bonaventura Pictures Movies *''Kidnap'' (2017) Ages 17 and up Protagonist Karla Trimark Pictures Movies *''Braindead'' (1993, heavily cut) Ages 17 and up Starring Timothy Balme *''Going Overboard'' (1989) Ages 17 and up *''Bully'' (2001) Ages 17 and up (TV-14 edition) Empire Pictures Movies *''Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College'' (1991) Ages 17 and up *''Ghoulies IV'' (1994) Ages 17 and up Universal Television Shows *''Happy Tree Friends (1999-) Ages 18 and up New Line Cinema Movies *''Friday (1995) Ages 17 and up Protagonist: Craig Jones Leading Star: Ice Cube. Starring: Ice Cube, Chris Tucker, Faizon Love, Nia Long, DJ Pooh, Tiny Tom Lister Jr, Bernie Mac, Kathleen Bradley, Tony Cox, Anna Maria Horsford, Regina King, Paula Jai Parker, John Witherspoon, Yvette Wilson, Anthony Jackson, Angela Means, Vicklyn Reynolds, Ronn Riser, Demetrius Navarro, Jason Bose Smith, Justin Revoner, Meagan Good, LaWanda Page, Terri J. Vaughn, WC, Reynaldo Rey, F. Gary Gray and Michael Clarke Duncan. *''Friday After Next'' (2002) Ages 17 and up Protagonist: Craig Jones Leading Star: Ice Cube *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (Director's Cut, 2014) Ages 18 and up *''It (2017)'' Ages 18 and up (Rated TV-14) *''Next Friday'' (2000) Ages 17 and up *''The Lawnmower Man'' (1992) Ages 17 and up *''Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me'' (1992) Ages 17 and up Lionsgate Movies *''American Ultra'' (2015) Ages 17 and up *''Absolutely Anything'' (2015) Ages 18 and up *''American Psycho'' (2000) Ages 17 and up *''American Psycho 2'' (2002) Ages 17 and up *''The Cooties'' (2015) Ages 17 and up *''Dredd'' (2012) Ages 16 and up *''Hell or High Water'' (2016) Ages 15 and up *''The Hitman's Bodyguard'' (2017) Ages 15 and up Protagonists: Michael Bryce and Alex Kincaid Leading Stars: Ryan Reynolds and Samuel L Jackson *''Kick-Ass'' (2010) Ages 15 and up Protagonist: Kick-Butt Leading Star: Aaron Taylor Johnson *''Monster's Ball'' (2001) Ages 17 and up *''Man-Thing'' (2005) Ages 17 and up *''The Punisher'' (2004) Ages 15 and up Protagonist: The Punisher Leading Star: Thomas Jane *''State Property'' (2002) Ages 17 and up *''State Property 2'' (2005) Ages 17 and up *''Saw'' (2004) Ages 17 and up *''Saw II'' (2005) Ages 17 and up *''Saw III'' (2006) Ages 17 and up *''Saw IV'' (2007) Ages 17 and up *''Saw V'' (2008) Ages 17 and up *''Saw VI'' (2009) Ages 17 and up *''Saw: The Final Chapter'' (2010) Ages 17 and up *''The Void'' (2001) Ages 17 and up *''The Wash'' (2001) Ages 17 and up Lionsgate Home Entertainment Movies *''Lil' Pimp'' (2005) Ages 21 and up Fox Searchlight Pictures Movies *''Walking Life'' (2001) Ages 17 and up (Rated TV-14) *''Wilson'' (2017) Ages 17 and up IFC Films Movies *''Super'' (2011) Ages 17 and up Illumination/Universal Animation Studios Shows *''Happy Tree Friends'' (1999-) Ages 18 and up Momentum Pictures Movies *''Bad Kids of Crestview Academy'' (2017) Ages 20 and up Fine Line Pictures Movies *''Hedwig and the Angry Inch'' (2001) Ages 17 and up *''To Want to Fly'' (1991) Ages 17 and up American International Pictures Movies *''Heavy Traffic'' (1973) Ages 17 and up Bryanston Distributing Company Movies *''Coonskin'' (1975) Ages 17 and up Apparition Movies *''Black Dynamite'' (2009) Bakshi Pictures Movies *''American Pop'' (1981) Ages 17 and up Screen Media Films Movies *''The Private Lives of Pippa Lee'' (2009) Ages 17 and up New World Pictures Movies *''Creepshow 2'' (1987) Ages 17 and up *''The Punisher'' (1991) Ages 16 and up Artisan Entertainment Movies *Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai (1999) Ages 17 and up Protagonist: Ghost Dog Leading Star: Forrest Whitaker Starring: Forest Whitaker, John Tormey, Henry Silva, Cliff Gorman, Isaach De Bankole, Camille Winbush, Tricia Vessey, Richard Portnow, Frank Adonis, Victor Argo, RZA, Gary Farmer and Shi Yan Ming *Van Wilder (2002) Ages 21 and up Protagonist: Van Wilder Stars: Ryan Reynolds, Tara Reid, Kal Penn, Tim Matheson, Paul Gleason, Daniel Cosgrove, Teck Holmes, Emily Rutherford, Curtis Armstrong, Deon Richmond, Alex Burns, Chris Owen Marvel Studios Movies *None, MCU has no plans for R-Rated movies. Huayi Brothers Pictures Movies *''A Bad Moms Christmas'' (2017) Ages 18 and up *''Bad Moms'' (2016) Ages 18 and up Universal Pictures Movies *''Happy Tree Friends: 006: Dr. Flip... Starring Flippy!'' (2041) Ages 21 and up Universal Animation Studios Movies *''Happy Tree Friends: 006 Goldnumber'' Ages 18 and up Illumination Movies *''Happy Tree Friends: 006: Goldenbear'' Ages 18 and up Vision P.D.G. Movies *''The Gate II: Trespassers'' (1990) Ages 17 and up Capcom Movies *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) Ages 15 and up Roadside Attractions Movies *''The Fall'' (2008) Ages 17 and up Summit Entertainment Movies *''Bound'' (1996) Ages 21 and up Protagonist: Gina Gherson *''John Wick'' (2014) Ages 14 and up Protagonist: John Wick Leading Star: Keanu Reeves Starring Keanu Reeves Michael Nyqvist Alfie Allen Adrianne Palicki Bridget Moynahan Dean Winters Ian McShane John Leguizamo Willem Dafoe David Patrick Kelly Randall Duk Kim Lance Reddick Munro M. Bonnell Omer Barnea Toby Leonard Moore Daniel Bernhardt Bridget Regan Keith Jardine Tait Fletcher Thomas Sadoski Clarke Peters Kevin Nash Gameela Wright Vladislav Koulikov Pat Squire Scott Tixier *''Sex Drive'' (2008) Ages 21 and up Protagonist Ian Laferty Stars Josh Zuckerman Untied Artists Movies *''Bowling for Columbine'' (2002) Ages 17 and up *''Hot Tub Time Machine'' (2010) Ages 17 and up *''Tank Girl'' (1995) Ages 17 and up Open Road Films Movies *''Fifty Shades of Black'' (2016) Ages 21 and up Protagonist: Christian Black Leading Star: Marlon Wayans *''Hit and Run'' (2012) Ages 17 and up Columbia Pictures Movies *Sausage Party (2016) Age 18+ (TV-MA-LSV) *Archer: The Movie (2021) TriStar Pictures Movies *''Sunset Park'' (1996) Ages 17 and up *''Terminator 2: Judgement Day'' (1991) Ages 18 and up (TV-14-LV) Sony Pictures Classics Movies *''The Diary of a Teenage Girl'' (2015) Ages 17 and up Universal Pictures Movies *''Happy Tree Friends'' (2006) Ages 17 and up YouTube Movies *Gamer (1996) Ages 17 and up BBC Films Movies *''Absolutely Fabulous: The Movie'' (2016) Ages 17 and up New Line Cinema Movies *''A History of Violence'' (2005) Ages 17 and up *''Blade'' (1998) Ages 15 and up Protagonist: Blade Leading Star: Wesley Snipes Starring: Wesley Snipes, N'Bushe Wright, Stephen Dorff, Kris Kristofferson, Donal Logue, Udo Kier, Sanaa Lathan, Arly Jover, Kevin Patrick Walls, Tim Guinee and Traci Lords *''Blade 2'' (2002) Ages 15 and up Protagonist: Blade Leading Star: Wesley Snipes *''Blade: Trinity'' (2004) Ages 15 and up Protagonist Blade Leading Star: Wesley Snipes *''Final Destination'' (2000) Ages 17 and up *''Final Destination 2'' (2003) Ages 17 and up *''Final Destination 3'' (2006) Ages 17 and up *''The Final Destination'' (2009) Ages 17 and up *''Little Nicky'' (2000) Ages 17 and up *''Snake In The Plane'' (2006) Ages 17 and up *''Spawn'' (Director's cut, 1997) Ages 17 and up Orion Pictures Movies *''Robocop'' (1987) Ages 17 and up *''Robocop 2'' (1990) Ages 17 and up Metro-Goldwyn Mayer Movies *''Fame'' (1980) Ages 17 and up *''Hannibal'' (2001) Ages 17 and up *''Jeepers Creepers'' (2001) Ages 17 and up *''Jeepers Creepers 2'' (2003) Ages 17 and up *''Pink Floyd: The Wall'' (1982) Ages 17 and up (Rated: TV-14) *''Supernova'' (Director's cut, 2000) Ages 17 and up *''3 Strikes'' (2000) Ages 17 and up Screen Gems Movies *GoodFellas (1990) Ages 17 and up (Rated TV-14-LV) *Resident Evil (2002) Ages 17 and up *Underworld (2003) Ages 17 and up Oscilloscope Movies *''Howl'' (2010) Ages 17 and up Universal Music Group Movies *Nirvana (1987-1994) DreamWorks Pictures Movies *''The Fifth Estate'' (2013) Ages 17 and up *''Road to Perdition'' (2002) Ages 16 and up 20th Century Fox Movies *''Middle Age Crazy'' (1980) TV-14 *The Family Guy Movie (2020) Hollywood Pictures Movies *''Blood In Blood Out'' (1993) Ages 18 and up TV-14-V Living Out Loud Films Movies *''Officer Downe'' (2016) Ages 19 and up Thunder Road Entertainment *John Wick Chapter 2 (2017) Ages 12 and up Protagonist: John Wick Leading Star: Keanu Reeves Bold Films *Nightcrawler (2014) Ages 12 and up Protagonist: Louis Bloom Leading Star: Jake Gyllenhaal G.K. Films *The Rum Diary (2011) Ages 17 and up Starring: Johnny Depp, Aaron Eckhart, Michael Rispoli, Amber Heard, Richard Jenkins, Giovanni Ribisi, Bill Smitrovich, Julian Halloway, Amaury Nolasco, Blumhouse Productions *The Gift (2015) Ages 17 and up Starring: Jason Bateman, Rebecca Hall, Joel Edgerton, P.J. Byrne and Wendell Pierce Gallery R rat.png Category:Current ratings Category:Movie rating systems Category:Current MPAA ratings Category:North American rating systems Category:Restricted Category:1968 introduced ratings Category:Article stubs Category:Rating System wikia